This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The working hypothesis of this proposal is that the consumption of AmED may be riskier than alcohol consumption alone. Mixing alcohol with another beverage with strong stimulant properties may decrease self[unreadable]perceptions of intoxication and may increase the reinforcing properties of alcohol. In addition, the acute effects of alcohol impair impulse control, and this impairment may not be counteracted by co-administration of a stimulant. The proposed research will examine the acute effects of alcohol, energy drinks, AmED or a placebo beverage in social drinkers. The effects of these beverages will be determined by performance on tasks that measure neurocognitive control mechanisms and the subjective effects of alcohol. The specific aims of the proposed research are: 1) to determine whether the consumption of AmED alters neurocognitive and subjective measures of intoxication compared to the consumption of alcohol alone, and 2) to establish whether the consumption of AmED enhances priming of the motivation to drink alcohol compared with the consumption of alcohol alone. The results of these studies should elucidate whether the consumption of AmED increases alcohol consumption and may be escalating binge drinking in young people.